We Are Not Alone
by Angel of Tsuki
Summary: The progressing relationship of Leonard McCoy and Harry Potter.
1. When the Hardest Part is Over

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek or Harry Potter. Both belong to their respective creators and I have just used the characters to tell my story. The song Rain which is used both as the motivation of this story and the line break belongs to the band Breaking Benjamin.**

_Take the photograph_

_It'll be the last_

_Not a dollar or a crowd could ever keep me here._

When the Enterprise docked into the Earth base after the terrifying couple of weeks, Dr. Leonard H. McCoy couldn't have been happier. First his best friend, James Kirk, had been brought to trial because a Vulcan lost his temper (_Never mind the fact that James had in fact cheated, and the Vulcan's don't feel crap. That's all it is. A load of crap_). Then he'd helped said best friend sneak onto the aforementioned ship. What followed the next few days would forever be etched into his memory of the worst time of his life (_and he'd been married to Jocelyn once_). Between Jim, the destruction of Vulcan, and those Romulan Bastards, Leonard swore that he wasn't going to make it back to Earth (_Because of the ship or a heart attack was anyone's guess_).

Sighing in relief, Leonard stepped off the transporter. He ignores the flashing lights of camera men and the shouting of reporters trying to get the story. He ignores the way the crew around him is joking and crying and laughing, all at the same time. He ignores it all, because his eyes have caught emerald green ones, and nothing means more to him, than those eyes.

_I don't have a past_

_I just have a chance_

_Not a family or honest plea remains to say_

_Leonard can remember the first time he even heard of Harry. It had been two and a half years ago. He'd just gotten full custody of his daughter, his sweet Joanna, after his ex-wife died. _

Leonard couldn't believe it. After a messy divorce the previous year, he thought that he would never see his baby every again. His ex-wife had been ruthless when it came to obtaining evidence against him, even going so far as to saying he was a terrible father. It had hurt. A lot more than he had expected, given that he thought he was a fantastic father. Sure sometimes he wasn't home, but it wasn't his fault when they had emergencies come through the door right before he leaves, but when he was home, all his time was spent with his little girl. He even tried to make it to her bed time every night, though he missed most nights, it never stopped him from kissing her forehead when he was finally able to drag his weary body from the hospital.

Now though, his ex-wife was dead, a car crash stealing life from her young body, and he was taking care of his now three year old daughter. He ran a hand through his unkempt hair once more, as he stared at his little girl. Joanna had been brought to him, the day before by a generous neighbor he lived next to back in Georgia. Jo was a beautiful child, with her mother's blonde hair, and his own hazel eyes. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his daughter's small head, as he heard his roommate unlock the door.

"Bones!" Leonard immediately turned to the blonde and held a finger to his lips in an effort to get his blonde roommate from waking his daughter. Normally, nothing could stop James from speaking, but there must have been something that day, weather it be his blood-shot eyes, weary composure or the little girl sleeping on his bed. Whatever it was, James' whole being seemed to dim. He sat down quietly next to the doctor and just looked at the little girl for a few moments. "What happened?" James had asked; face turning back towards the doctor. Leonard scrubbed his hands over his face before replying.

"Jocelyn died in a car crash." He murmured, hand stroking his daughters soft hair. James let out a harsh sigh and then immediately began making plans (_It turns out that it isn't uncommon for James to analyze a situation and find a way to fix it in a matter of seconds_).

"I'll go talk to Pike for you, see if he can pull some strings. Then I'll go find you an apartment close to the school and hospital. You can't stay here; a dorm isn't the place to have a daughter. I'll move in with Pike, or Gary, so don't worry about me. Maybe I'll even get to keep this room for myself." James tosses a quick grin at his friend who smiles a bit back at him. "You'll need someone to watch your kid, and I actually have just the person." When Leonard looks at him confused, James looks a bit sheepish and continues speaking. "That's actually what I came here to tell you about. See my Mom had this cousin and his name was Sirius. I only got to meet him twice but he was a great guy. Well Sirius has this godson, Harry. I've talked with Harry a lot more than Sirius. Harry was actually a pen pal I met through school when I was like nine. It was kinda a huge shock when we found out that Sirius was related to me. Anyway, we got to talking and at one point, when I ran away from home; I went all the way to England and met him. Bones, Harry is…he's a great kid. He's cute, smart, funny, loyal, and so many other things, but he hasn't had a great life. In a way, Harry's childhood is similar to mine. He's coming here for a fresh start, and it would mean the world to me, if you let him watch your kid. He's a bit afraid of people, and I'm sure Harry will tell you why when he trusts you, but he loves kids, and they love him." James said all this in a bit of a rush, trying to get his point across before Leonard could refuse.

"Do you have a picture of this kid? There's no way he's looking after Jo if he looks like a creeper." He replied, making eye contact with James. The blond just grinned and grabbed a picture out of his dresser and handed it to the doctor. The picture was of two boys. One was obviously James. The other was of a tiny boy. He was pretty short, compared to James, who was only Five foot nine. He had tousled raven colored hair, pale skin, and the most gorgeous colored eyes and it looked as if a strong wind could blow him over. The boy in the picture smiled up at James as the blonde spoke to him, using his hands spiritedly to get his point across.

"That picture was taken about two years ago by a friend of Harry's. She died about six months after." James' voice broke him out of his thoughts and he handed the picture back.

"Alright. He looks like a good kid, I'll let him try. And Jim? Thanks." Leonard whispered, looking back at his little girl.

* * *

Authors Note: Hey everyone. First off it has been a really long time since I last posted something, but I am hoping that this will suit everyone's needs and wants. I am hoping for this to be updated bi-monthly but I can't make any promises because I am in the middle of applying for college so that I can become a nurse. When that is not taking up my time, my classmates wipe the floor with my patience. A pre-calculus class of twenty-two and I am one of five girls...it's kind of the worst. Drama and a Medical Explorers class also take up much of my time, but I will try my hardest to remain bi-monthly. I have several more chapters written, but they won't be as long as this one. I am planning more of a flash-fiction piece or a series of interconnected one-shots.

Second: I would like to thank SethMaxwell06-senpai for inspiring this series with her own and looking at this when it was still just a concept.

Thrid: This is un-beated. I don't have one and my best friend who usually looks over my work moved last year and we have grown apart.

Thanks for reading lovlies.

Angel of Tsuki


	2. Diamonds do Appear to be

_**Disclaimer: Star Trek, Harry Potter, and Breaking Benjamin all belong to their respective creators and I am not any of them.**_

_**

* * *

**Rain rain, go away_

_Come again another day_

_All the world is waiting for the sun_

_Leonard wishes he'd told the young man how he felt about him the first time he sees him. The boy is tiny and strong all at the same time, and he wants nothing more than to hug Harrison Black._

The first time Leonard meets Harry, he's not quite sure what to think. The boy is shorter than he thought, standing at perhaps 5'5". He is thin, ridiculously so, and has small delicate wrists. His hand is small enough to almost be engulfed by Leonard's own, but they are calloused and rough instead of soft like he had expected. He has a soft voice, that somehow commands attention, and Leonard doesn't even want to get started on his eyes. He could probably go for days on those pretty green gems. James stands behind the boy and grins, his blue eyes sparkling in something that could only be referred to as relief.

Taking another look at the boy, Leonard begins to study him in the way that only a doctor can. The boy needs to put on some weight. He can't be more than a hundred pounds, way below the recommended weight. The boy also needs some sleep if the dark bags under his eyes are anything to go by. Leonard is sure that there are a myriad of other things that need to be fixed, but those are the major ones. He also makes a mental note to ask how old the boy is. He looks no older than sixteen.

"Come, why don't you meet Joanna." Leonard smiles slightly and gestures for both young men to follow him. He led them down the hall of his new apartment, and down to Joanna's room. He was lucky. Captain Pike had managed to get him a three bedroom apartment just off campus, and he wasn't paying for it, the academy was. He really needs to decorate it too. Leonard figures that he'll take Jo, Jim and Harry with him when he goes to Georgia in a couple of weeks to help him pack stuff. He stops in front of his daughter's open door and just observes her. She is playing with a doctor set that James had gotten her (_He had grinned at Leonard and said "So she can be just like her Daddy"_). Joanna had taken immediate liking to it and played with it a lot. When he did walk into the room, Joanna looked up from where she was listening to her teddy bear's heart and grinned at him. Kneeling down he pointed at Harry. "Jo, this is Harrison Black. He's going to take care of you while Uncle Jim and I are in class or when I have to work at the hospital."

Joanna frowned briefly at her Dad, before getting up and toddling over to the short young man. She looked up into his eyes for a long moment, before putting her arms up in the universal 'I want to be held' pose. Harrison looked surprised before lifting her gently under her arms and settling her on his hip. Leonard was struck for a brief moment on how right it looked, for that man to be holding his daughter. He had to grin when his little girl stuck a plaster band-aid onto a scratch the young man had on his cheek.

* * *

Ok…you guys don't know how much I love you. I was so overwhelmed when I opened my inbox Saturday morning after I posted this and found 24 emails. Since then I have had almost 700 hits, 12 reviews, 47 alerts, 14 favorites, and 5 C2's! I wanted to post the next chapter the very next day, but I knew I couldn't do that to you guys. I don't want you expecting daily or even weekly updates when I won't be able to provide that for you.

As it is, you guys are wonderful. I felt so good about myself after I posted. Your reviews and Hits and everything is just so uplifting for me. I hope I replied to everyone who reviewed, and if I didn't I am so so sorry~

Thank you so much Loves.

Angel of Tsuki


	3. It's Amazing Where I'm Standing

Disclaimer: Star Trek, Harry Potter, and Breaking Benjamin all belong to their respective creators and I am not any of them

_A/N You guys are totally awesome~ I love you all so much. This is a Special Holiday piece, so it won't have lyrics in it...mostly I'm too lazy to rearrange my whole story to put in lyrics...anywho...I'd like to apologize to anyone reading this who doesn't celebrate Christmas. My Dad grew up Jewish, granted after his parents died when he was in his early 20's he wasn't a very good Jew, but I understand that there are different religions out there. I personally don't believe in religion (I don't want to hear anything about that comment please) but I enjoy Christmas as a time to let everyone know I love them. Once again I apologize to anyone who may take offense to this. I'm very, very liberal, so I hate the hypocrisy of the season anyway._

_This is my gift to all of you, because I do love you all._

* * *

Leonard can remember their first kiss. It is not chaste or sweet. It is awkward and embarrassing, but Leonard wouldn't trade it for the world.

Leonard loves the days when Harry brings Joanna to see him on his lunch break. Sometimes it's the only time he actually gets to talk to his daughter (_Harry stays up later, so naturally they talk a little more often_). Sometimes Harry will stay with them, and other times he wonders around the hospital or school. Somehow, when the hour is over though, Harry manages to find them (_Leonard likes to show his daughter off to some of his patients when he is at work. He knows it makes their day sometimes_).

There was one day, close to the end of the semester, when the academy and hospital are both decorated for the coming holiday. Despite the changing of the times, Christmas still seemed to be the holiday everyone seemed to get most excited about (_Leonard could often be heard grouching about the hypocrisy of the season_). Holly, tinsel, decorated faux trees, and wreaths that smelled like pine lined both institutions. All and all it was completely ridiculous to Leonard because it was all going to be taken down the next day.

There was one day Harry and Joanna showed up to the school, it was about two days before finals and Leonard and James had been in the library studying all day between classes, all of which were reviews for the finals the next week. They had decided to give into their grumbling stomachs when another student complained about the noise. Harry and Joanna were in the hallway leading to the lunch room, snow dusting their coats, hats, and hair, their cheeks tinged with pink from the cold.

Joanna was wearing a white tunic shirt with green and red plaid on the end of it and on the sleeves, thick black tights, and tiny little red boots (_those ones that seemed to be in fashion with older girls as well, but Leonard thought they looked like slippers_). Her little red pea coat is being taken off by Harry, and her little hat was in his hands. Harry was looking kind of chic in his grey pea coat, black slacks and a white turtleneck shirt. His black, white, and grey plaid scarf is still wrapped around his neck. Leonard had thought he looked very good. Joanna looked up then and her face lit up in the biggest grin.

"Daddy!" She yelled and she ran down the hall towards her father. Leonard had bent down to pick her up, settling her in his arms. She seemed to talk a mile a minute, babbling on about her day. Leonard looked up to see James sling an arm around his 'cousin', and grinning at the smaller brunette (_Leonard was happy to note that Harry had gained a full inch in the four months that he'd been with them_). The four of them talked happily as the meandered down the hall (_Harry had decided to spend lunch with them that day_).

By the time they made it to the cafeteria, Joanna had switched adults and was talking to James. James was thoroughly engrossed in what Joanna had been telling him and had fallen behind Harry and Leonard. They had walked through the doors together, when Gaila, an Orion friend of James' stopped them. She grinned and pointed up, giggling a bit. Leonard and Harry both had looked up to see the mistletoe hanging in the door way. They had both pinked and tried to back away. At that point James had managed to catch up and figure out what happened.

"Come on Bones, Harry! You guys have to do it! It's tradition!" He called walking over to Gaila, pecking Joanna on the cheek, causing the young girl to giggle, as they strolled under the mistletoe. Leonard and Harry tried to protest but after much egging on by their friends, gave in. Both of them were highly embarrassed, and had grimaced a little as the leaned in. The kiss was a short peck and when it's over they couldn't make eye contact with one another. When Leonard had some time to think about it later, he decides that he wouldn't mind trying it again sometime.

* * *

Two things I'd like to address.

1) I will take prompts. I have the right to reject them, but a prompt here in there to get my lazy bum moving will do wonders. This fic will be before the movie. It will span the entirety of the lyrics for Rain by Breaking Ben and perhaps a little after. I might be planning for another arc as Harry interacts with the rest of the crew, or perhaps even an AU from the timeline and taking place during Today. Not quite sure yet.

2) and this is a bit silly, but it's really weird for me to type Leonard all the time 'cause that was my Dad's name. He grew up when Star Trek TOS was airing, so both my parents were/are trekkies, and he also loved the Harry Potter series. Not to the extent that I do, but I loved my Dad, and this past year has been harder than I'd like to admit.

Thanks my Loves,

Angel of Tsuki~


	4. I Fell In Love Again, All Things Go

_Disclaimer: Star Trek, Harry Potter, and Breaking Benjamin all belong to their respective creators and I am not any of them._

_I'd like to shout out to Mokushi Ryuu. It's always flattering to get a review, but to get a review from an author that is writing something you enjoy yourself is so flattering. Mokushi-san is writing a wonderful Bones/Harry Potter story that I found before I published We Are Not Alone and I absolutely adore it. It's called Rein Raus please go check it out._

_

* * *

_

_Or just the notion of_

_A heart to wrap around, so I can find my way around._

_Leonard remembers the first time he realized he was in love with the young man. He had worked for what seemed like ages, and when he got home, Harry was waiting for him._

Leonard almost moaned in relief when he finally made it to his apartment door. He had just spent the last three days at the Hospital with only brief check ins at home. That day alone he had spent almost eight hours in surgery and another couple of hours just looking in on patients. He got lucky though. He had a rare two whole days off, in which he might get to see his daughter on the second day (_he was planning on spending the first day sleeping_). It took him several times to get the key in the door, and before he could turn it the door opened on its own. On the other side was Harry. The young man was wearing one of Leonard's t-shirts and that was it (_He was probably wearing boxers but that was a shirt that was big on Leonard, so it went down to almost mid thigh on the boy_).

Leonard was scruffy and he feels like he's in need of a good shower, but it's like a bucket of cold water is dumped over his head as he sees his babysitter wearing his clothes. Once again he is struck with the thought of how right it looks for this young man to be involved with his tiny family. Those moments have been happening more and more lately, and he knows that when he gets the time to think on it he will and deeply. Harry smiles at Leonard and gives him a hug, while at the same time forcing a mug of something warm into his freezing hands. Taking a sip of it he realizes it's hot chocolate. (_Harry had said to him once that his Godfather told him that chocolate could make everything better. Leonard is inclined to agree._)

Looking over Harry's shoulder, Leonard sees an undecorated Christmas tree and a small box of ornaments sitting to the side. It is at this point only that Leonard realizes that it is very early on Christmas Eve. Leonard almost cringes when he thinks about how he will have to get up earlier than planed (_more like he has to get up period_) to go out and get gifts for his small (but growing) family. Harry notices where the doctor is looking and becomes slightly apprehensive.

"I hope you don't mind." He begins, his voice is hesitant, "I asked Joanna, and she said that she celebrated Christmas with her mother, and I assumed that you did too (and I know what they say about assuming) and thought that maybe, tomorrow the three of us could decorate the tree together. If you don't want to we can take it down or if you don't want me here I can leave. I'm sorry" Harry begins to ramble and damn if it isn't the most endearing thing Leonard has ever seen (_besides perhaps, Harry and Joanna having a tea party_) that he has to resist the urge to kiss the young man.

Leonard shushes the young man with a grin and a fond look. "It's fine Harry. Yes I celebrate Christmas, and I would love for you to join us." Leonard wraps the kid in a brief hug before yawning. Harry seems to jolt himself out of his funk and goes back to being a mother hen (_The kid is always worrying about Leonard and Jim getting their proper nutrients and sleep_) and ushers Leonard to bed. As he lay in bed, waiting for sleep to take him he realizes that he is in love with his babysitter, and before that ton of bricks can hit him, he's asleep.

* * *

_Ok, This one is set after the previous chapter, and I know it's a bit late to have another Christmas piece, but I wrote this one before the other, and decided the other was a cuter one. I am working on a New Year's one. It's in development and I'm trying to plan that conversation between Leonard and Harry that I know you're all dying for...the only problem is that I'm trying to decide if this is magic, non-magic, yay/nay Voldemort..._

_Another thing is that I've been asked about this and I've been contemplating it but...Mpreg. I know some like it and others don't, so here are the options...I can hint at it in this one and put it into a different group of oneshots based around Harry, Leonard, Jo and a baby, I can not address it at all, or I can put it in here. I'd really like you're opinion on this. I can almost guarantee that if it doesn't make it into this, I'll make another, probably AU to both timelines group of oneshots. Please, let me know._

Angel of Tsuki~


	5. Lay Down, The Threat is Real

_Disclaimer: Star Trek, Harry Potter, and Breaking Benjamin all belong to their respective creators and I am not any of them._

* * *

_James had liked babies since he had gotten back from Tarsus IV. They didn't look at him with judgmental or sympathy filled eyes. They would treat him like they would treat anyone else. It was reassuring really, to finally have someone not walk around him like they were walking on eggshells. So when James meets his second-cousin's godson who was holding a baby, he finds a kindred spirit…after breaking through the boy's shell that is._

James stares at the man in front of him. He's tall…like really tall. His eyes are silver and his long black hair is held in a high ponytail. He has grey eyes and his stance would be off putting if it wasn't for the easy grin he wore. Next to him is another man who is slightly taller. This man has shorter, brown hair that has silver streaks in it, and warm honey colored eyes. He is broader than the other, although he looks a bit older and a scar runs from above his left eye to the right side of his chin. Both men exude a calm and warming aura, but James is still weary. Kodos had been the same way, even as he ordered the death of thousands of men, women, and children.

"Um…is one of you Sirius Black?" James asks, hesitant. The shorter of the two smiles wider and lifts his hand in a lazy wave.

"How can I help you?" he asks, eyes still friendly, but the other man is slightly tense and it puts James on edge. He knows he doesn't look the greatest. He still hasn't put on much weight, even six months after Tarsus, and he knows that his eyes must have a wild glint to them, but he's not sure. He's avoided looking in a mirror since he made it back.

"My name is James Kirk…Winona's my mother." He answered and he sees a spark of recognition in the man's eyes. The man pulls him into a hug and it makes James tense. He's avoided all physical contact for a long time. Physical contact meant fighting, killing, and sometimes sex. Anything to keep them alive. James pulls out of the hug quickly, flinching at the burn of another human's body heat on his own. Rubbing his arm, James is able to mutter a quiet "sorry" but he doesn't look up, doesn't want to see the hurt or pity or the other plethora of emotions he's seen in the last few months.

Sirius pulls James into the house and shuts the door behind him. They end up in a warm kitchen-dining room. It has soft orange walls and the wood of the table, chairs, and cupboards are a dark, warm chestnut. Sirius gestures to a chair and James sits, Sirius taking the seat to his left, at the head of the table, and the other man sits across from James.

"Did your Mum ever tell you about magic, James?" Sirius asks hands folded on the table.

* * *

Sorry Everyone. This is only a snippet. The rest of this chapter is being very hard to get down. I'm trying to decide where I want to go...I want Harry and Jim to have a meaningful conversation, but...I can barely manage a meaningful conversation with someone I like, let alone someone I barely know...but it is coming. I also started new classes since I was last here, and I need to pass my English 12 to Graduate...it's the only credit I need, My best friend was just diagnosed with depression, and when I think about my ex-best friend/almost lover I tend to self destruct... I posted this because...well I did say I'd try Bi-monthly...and this is cutting it close... I'm hopping your reviews are going to kick my writers block in the ass so that I can get going and finish this chapter... So here is something I thought of at what must have been two in the morning, to make up for being late...

"Hello? Yes, I'd like to purchase some Life Insurance…" Said Harry speaking into the phone.

"Alright. Now do you have a pre-existing condition?" The girl on the other end of the phone asked, taking down the boy-hero's information.

"Does an insane Dark Lord after my life count as a pre-existing condition?"

Angel of Tsuki~


	6. Strange how hard it Rains now

_Disclaimer: Star Trek, Harry Potter, and Breaking Benjamin all belong to their respective creators and I am not any of them._

_

* * *

_

James had liked babies since he had gotten back from Tarsus IV. They didn't look at him with judgmental or sympathy filled eyes. They would treat him like they would treat anyone else. It was reassuring really, to finally have someone not walk around him like they were walking on eggshells. So when James meets his second-cousin's godson who was holding a baby, he finds a kindred spirit…after breaking through the boy's shell that is.

James stares at the man in front of him. He's tall…like really tall. His eyes are silver and his long black hair is held in a high ponytail. He has grey eyes and his stance would be off putting if it wasn't for the easy grin he wore. Next to him is another man who is slightly taller. This man has shorter, brown hair that has silver streaks in it, and warm honey colored eyes. He is broader than the other, although he looks a bit older and a scar runs from above his left eye to the right side of his chin. Both men exude a calm and warming aura, but James is still weary. Kodos had been the same way, even as he ordered the death of thousands of men, women, and children.

"Um…is one of you Sirius Black?" James asks, hesitant. The shorter of the two smiles wider and lifts his hand in a lazy wave.

"How can I help you?" he asks, eyes still friendly, but the other man is slightly tense and it puts James on edge. He knows he doesn't look the greatest. He still hasn't put on much weight, even six months after Tarsus, and he knows that his eyes must have a wild glint to them, but he's not sure. He's avoided looking in a mirror since he made it back.

"My name is James Kirk…Winona's my mother." He answered and he sees a spark of recognition in the man's eyes. The man pulls him into a hug and it makes James tense. He's avoided all physical contact for a long time. Physical contact meant fighting, killing, and sometimes sex. Anything to keep them alive. James pulls out of the hug quickly, flinching at the burn of another human's body heat on his own. Rubbing his arm, James is able to mutter a quiet "sorry" but he doesn't look up, doesn't want to see the hurt or pity or the other plethora of emotions he's seen in the last few months.

Sirius pulls James into the house and shuts the door behind him. They end up in a warm kitchen-dining room. It has soft orange walls and the wood of the table, chairs, and cupboards are a dark, warm chestnut. Sirius gestures to a chair and James sits, Sirius taking the seat to his left, at the head of the table, and the other man sits across from James.

"Did your Mum ever tell you about magic, James?" Sirius asks hands folded on the table.

James stares at the ceiling of the room Sirius gave him. He couldn't believe it. A whole world of magic that was hidden. It was almost hard to believe, but Sirius and Remus (the other man) had shown him proof, had made a cake appear out of thin air and lifted the chair James was sitting on. It was blasphemy; magic. He supposed it made sense though. There were a lot of old things that couldn't have happened without magic. Rome seemed the perfect example.

What James hated the most though was what the wizarding world had done. They had taken something beautiful and pure and warped it to their own needs. They felt the need to play God with the lives of others. It was disgusting how xenophobic they were. To him, a Werewolf or Vampire was like a Romulan or Betazoid. They had just as much a right to life as anyone else. Apparently this world didn't adopt the Declaration of Natural Human Rights.

James feels anger overtake his thoughts. Sirius had explained everything. And by everything, he included how the people of this world had allowed their hopes to crush a young child. They had allowed themselves to see an idol and not a boy. They had placed their fate on a child no older than eleven. It made him sick to think about. They had forced that young kid to kill a megalomaniac. James has a lot of respect for the kid. It was hard to kill someone, even when it came down to you/them and the person on the other side.

His thoughts are interrupted when he hears the muffled cry of a baby. He immediately calms down (Even crying, a baby manages to sooth his aching heart) and gets out of bed. Stepping out of his room he listens carefully and then turns right. Following the soft cries, he finds a room with the door slightly ajar.

He pushes the door open slightly and sees a small boy trying to shush the baby. James almost cringes at how tiny the boy is. He is gaunt and short. His skin looks like it's never seen the sun and when he turns around and James gets a glimpse at those eyes he's never seen anything more heartbreaking and beautiful. The emerald gems are dull and haunted.

They boy catches sight of him and flinches back harshly, almost causing James himself to flinch. Straightening up, James figures that this must be Harry. Sirius had informed him that besides the two adults living in the house, there was Harry, Sirius' godson, and Teddy, Remus' infant son.

The baby is still crying so James reaches forward slowly to smooth his soft hair. Harry is cautious, but allows the blond to touch the child. Normally no one, not even Remus was allowed to touch the babe, but there was something about this kid, this boy maybe a couple years older than himself, that is achingly familiar. The longing for innocence.

James isn't sure how it happens, but he wakes up the next morning, naked, with an equally naked Harry next to him and a feeling of satisfaction and comfort. James knows this feeling well; it's one he's experienced in his own times of ill content. It's the feeling of being reassured that someone out there does care. James runs a hand through the soft unruly hair of the boy next to him. This boy was on par (if not above) the inner strength James and his kids had.

When the kid wakes up, James kisses him, reiterating everything that last night meant. The boy, ever silent, arches up, trying to get more contact. James pulls away and leads the boy to the shower. No words are exchanged; just gentle touches and soft understanding.

It is a couple of weeks before Harry says anything. They have spent their days never far from each other. Both reveling in the understanding of a comrade in arms. The words are a whispered thanks, one quite evening when James hands Harry a mug of hot cocoa. Remus and Sirius share surprised looks, but James just smiles and nods his head, curling up on the couch with a well read book.

Things carry on much the same for several more weeks. Sex, shower, Teddy, quiet time. Eventually quiet time turns into talking. James starts first. He tells Harry of his life, growing up in the shadow of his dad, his mom never really seeing him and his jerk of a stepdad. He tells of his time on Tarsus, of killing for his kids, of whoring himself out for food, of being caught by Kodos, and finally of Starfleet coming in too late to save the day.

And Harry tells James of his life growing up with his magic/Harry hating family. Of his adventures at Hogwarts. His friends, his classes, even his school enemies. Finally he tells of his fight with the Dark Lord. He tells of how he was kidnapped, out of his bed one night in December. He talks about the tourture and assault that was forced onto his body. He tells of a time when he willingly gave himself to the Dark Lord and his inner circle of minions, just to keep people safe. He talks about how he was a pet and that there is a blank period where he doesn't remember anything. He talks about how he might have been pregnant and probably miscarried. And finally, he talks about getting out. Of finally having enough of being the scum of the earth, and how his magic conjured a gun one day, and how Harry shot him.

They both cry during their stories, but both feel better for it afterwards. The sex slowly stops but it is replaced by something that runs much deeper. A bond of brotherhood that will never be replaced.

Harry is the first person to ever call him Jamie. James doesn't mind because Harry is healing, and for once it's nice to not be called James, or Jim, or even JT. Because those names have meaning, hold weight, and Jamie is something his new little brother calls him.

When James decides he's been gone long enough, he tells Harry first. Harry is obviously saddened, but wishes James luck. They keep in contact until James can see Harry begin to unravel again. He invites him to San Francisco, and after much begging, the boy agrees. The same day that one Leonard McCoy becomes a single father.

* * *

Happy Valentines day Lovelies~

So...This is finally done...yay~ . Sorry this took so long. Things kinda happened all at once...I got accepted into my two top schools last week...We've been having Tech Days every saturday for the past month...I have vacation coming up, so I'll try and get a Valentines day fic up...I know this was kind of depressing and towards the end it got...depressing, but I felt that it really gives some back story to James and Harry's relationship...

There is also a poll regarding the Mpreg factor of this fic, in my profile. Please take a look at it and cast your vote~

Angel of Tsuki~


	7. That's No Way To Live, All Tangled Up

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek or Harry Potter. Both belong to their respective creators and I have just used the characters to tell my story. The song Rain which is used both as the motivation of this story and the line break belongs to the band Breaking Benjamin.**

* * *

_Safe to say from here_

_You're getting closer now_

_We are never sad, 'cause we are not allowed to be_

_Their first date starts out awkward enough, the two having spent little actual time together, but Leonard is pleasantly surprised when Harry begins to talk medical to him. (It's perhaps some of the sexiest stuff he's ever heard) and their conversation seems to just flow after that_.

Leonard stared at the flower in his hand. The soft, white coloured rose had its thorns cut off and its blossom wasn't quite at it's optimum beauty yet. He placed it in Harry's cup and closed the cupboard door. He had one more to place and then he had to leave for his early (3:00 a.m.) shift at the Hospital.

PLOT ADVANCEMENT~~~~~~(TIMECHANGE)

Harry blinked in surprise at the rose that sat elegantly in his cup. Back in Hogwarts it wasn't uncommon to find flowers or friendly plants sitting next to plates or in vases. But this wasn't Hogwarts, this was an apartment in San Francisco, right outside the Starfleet campus, where magic didn't happen (and hadn't happened for Harry since he was 16) and life was about taking care of the little girl sleeping in her room across the hall.

Picking up the white colored flower, he brought it to his nose to sniff and smiled slightly. The gentle scent was soothing, and while it wasn't his favorite flower (that place belonging to lilacs) he could appreciate what a rose stood for. Placing the rose down on the counter, Harry noticed a note sitting on the top plate. The simple little card held only an invitation for a date, tonight, signed by Leonard.

He could feel his face flush as he stared at the note. He knows that their attraction to one another is anything but subtle but he hadn't thought that it would go anywhere. People generally didn't like getting to know him after seeing what he was really like; a quiet, unassuming person, looking to be himself, not some savior or sex thing.

He'd have to see if Jamie wanted to babysit that night.

FINALLY!(TIMECHANGE)

Things get a little hot and heavy after their date. It had started out a bit awkward, both of them embarrassed and quiet, but after a glass of wine, they both began to relax and the conversation flowed freely. Their dinner was at a little Italian bistro and they shared their dinners with one another, both having expressed their wanting to try the others meal.

Now Harry is pushed into the wall of the hallway outside their apartment, mouths glued together, as Leonard searched his pockets for his keys. Harry, having enough of the fumbling, reached into the pocket of the leg that was pressed between his own and grabbed the keys, grinning into the kiss as he held them up.

They disentangled themselves just long enough to get into the apartment and lock the door before attaching again, this time Leonard nibbling at Harry's jaw. Harry moaned and his hands went up to run through Leonard's hair. They fumbled their way through the apartment, loosing different articles of clothing along the way. When they finally made it to Leonard's bedroom Leonard was in his jeans (unbuttoned and falling down as they were) and Harry was missing everything but his own boxers when the doorbell rang.

"Ignore it." Leonard muttered against Harry's chest where he began the process of making love bites.

"nhg…It might…Leonard!...be about…nyan…Joanna" Harry managed to get out between pants and moans. The door bell rang again causing Leonard to growl and push off of the bed.

"If it was about Jo, Jim would have called your communicator." He at nipped Harry's jaw but nevertheless Leonard walked out of the bedroom to answer the door. Harry, being curious, threw on Leonard's button up shirt as he passes it in the hall and slips it over his body (half the buttons stilling being buttoned).

As Leonard opened the door, Harry saw someone that he didn't think he'd ever see, or want to see, again. Her hair was cut short and held back by clips and a headband. Her clothes were modern and chic, a shorter dress, leggings, and boots. Her face was soft and her blue eyes looked relieved to see him.

"…Pansy…"

* * *

I am so, so, so very sorry about the wait. I have excuses and they are just so completely lame. I can't promise that things will change, because I'm working two jobs this summer to afford whichever college I'm planning on going to. I didn't get enough money from my top pick so I'm in the process of repeal and May 1st is coming right up. I have a "friend" who is mad at me because I haven't been staying for thespian meetings which are 15 min after school where I'd then have to stay 2 hours to catch the activity bus and it's just a bitch cause I don't drive and I have a shit ton of other things to worry about than thespian meetings…I'm graduating June 10th and just…things are getting hectic…._ and I live in the northeast where we have had so much fricking snow it's depressing…it's nice to see the grass again…

I want to let you all know that I love you so much. You guys are amazing and you make me want to write and I feel terrible about not writing. It took me two months to even concept this post, and about 40 minutes to write it….but you guys deserve it and so much more. You all get flowers from my first job~ We have awesome flowers at work. Love you guys~


	8. All I Sought Was Happiness

_Not Mine, as usual..._

* * *

To say that Leonard is unamused would be like saying James' eyes were just blue. It was the understatement to end all understatements. To be fair though, you couldn't really blame him. He was just about to get it on with a sexy little thing when the doorbell rings. Now he's all for ignoring it, but when his babysitter insists, he opens the door to find a young blonde girl, whom his babysitter knows, and his sex life is now shot to hell.

The girl is delicate looking, but there is something in her eyes, something much like Harry's that makes him disbelieve that she is anything but a fighter. So he allows her into his home, allows Harry to bring her into the living room and sit her on the couch before tugging Leonard into the kitchen.

Harry burrows his way into a hug, thin arms going around Leonard's back and he doesn't say anything, just breaths deeply and in response, Leonard's own arms wrap around Harry, providing reassurance that the boy obviously needs. It is a few short moments later when Harry pulls away and begins to make tea. Leonard moves down the hall to pull a shirt on and grabs a pair of shorts for Harry (as much as he enjoys the sight of the boy swimming in his shirt).

When the tea is done they move back into the living room and Harry sets down a tray of cups and sugar and cream, neat little cookies (_Honestly Leonard, they're biscuits_ Harry often tells him) on a plate. Two cups have tea, the last one has coffee for Leonard, and Leonard might be just slightly a little more in love with him now. Harry offers the tea to the girl on the couch who smiles thinly, he face pale and drawn.

There is tense idle chatter for a long half hour before Pansy finally says what had obviously brought her to their home. She takes a deep breath, like she is preparing herself and finally speaks.

"Draco's dead." Her words are short and said with little remorse. The effect it has on Harry though, Leonard finds curious. There is little talk of anyone from back home. Leonard can tell the boy is running and what he does know of his past he doesn't blame him, so Leonard isn't pushing for it either. But those simple words bring both a darkening and lightening to Harry's green (so impossibly green) eyes. His body stiffens at first and then relaxes further than Leonard's ever seen it, like a deep resonating pain is finally lifted.

The girl across from them also changes. Her body seems to glow with happiness and he blue almost purple eyes shine, her smile making her features soften and she becomes gorgeous. There is a little laughter before they calm down. There is a seriousness in Harry's posture that says things aren't all flowers and skipping.

"Are you alright?" His voice almost hesitates as he asks, but the girl shows no sign of hurt.

"Harry, love," She begins, her hand reaching out as she leans over the coffee table towards them, her hand cupping Harry's own soft face. "The boy I grew up with and loved, died a long time ago. The monster he became wasn't my husband. My Draco was a scarred little boy who only wanted to befriend the famous Boy-Who-Lived." Her words are soft and reassuring, but Harry still flinches. "I came here to give you this." She pulls a journal and pendent from her purse and hands them to Harry. "It was in his will that they be bequeathed to you, as someone he loved and never got to express. He loved you very much Harry, loved you like a brother, though you never saw it that way."

Leonard can sense the emotional turmoil of the boy next to him and tries to reassure him by placing a calming hand on that small shoulder. Harry turns sad eyes to him, but there is something lurking in behind his eyes, something bright and shining and new.

"Harry." Pansy calls his attention back to her and he takes her outstretched hand. "He also wanted to apologies to you. For what happened when you were stuck There. It was all he would talk about as his sickness took over. How sorry he was for what he had to do to keep me safe. What he had to do to you." She takes another deep, fortifying breath; tears swim unshed in her eyes. "I also want to thank you, for everything you did for all of us, while you were there. I don't think anyone ever has, for what you went through. But from all of us, I thank you. You are the reason I live, and the reason my child will live." She smiles there and brings their attention to her soft baby bump, one that they hadn't noticed earlier in the bagginess of the new fashion.

When she finally leaves, with promises to come back in a week or so, Harry and Leonard are exhausted from the emotional upheaval. They kiss slowly, lovingly as dishes are set into the sink, as they make their way down the hall, and as they climb into bed. They are spooned against one another, Harry's head resting underneath Leonard's chin, breaths warming over the older man's collarbone.

Harry falls asleep quickly after such an eventful evening, but Leonard takes a little longer to fall asleep, pressing gentle kisses to a soft head, silently promising to never hurt the one in his arms.

* * *

Well then loves...it's been quite some time and I am so sorry for that. I honestly don't know what happened, because I graduated highschool...but I did juggle two jobs, and classes, but now I'm just down to two jobs and...well I work close to thirty hours a week at one and another 10ish at the other and things get...pushed aside. I know this probably isn't what anyone wants...but I'm still working on a bit of backstory for Harry...and I think Pansy just wrote herself into this story...not quite sure...  
Anyway loves, I hope you enjoyed this~ Can't promise more soon, because I start college the day before my birthday and...it's coming up...

Angel of Tsuki


End file.
